fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X800: Purple Phoenix Blazing Through The Maze
After the announcements of the opening ceremony, the participating teams are transported to a new location that is unknown to them. It appears to be some sort of corridor plagued with stone slabs that stack high above them. A Milky Way blanket paints the sky above the stone walls, as torches illuminate most of the path before them. A booming voice comes over the area to instruct the players. "Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato shouts. "You may have noticed that you aren't in the arena anymore. You now find yourself in a maze of traps and trials to test you as a team. Make your way through this labryth and you will earn points for your team! Simple enough right? Just beware, things are bound to happen around every corner!" The mic cuts out and leaves the teams to decide what to do next. Reid looked up at the corridor presented before him grinning at the opportunity to show off how much Purple Phoenix has to compete with its current rivals. "Nui set up the tele link we should have no problem clearing this labyrinth with me and Naoto as guides. With our earth magic we should notice if there are any pitfall like areas or use the ground underneath us to stop any ceiling from falling on us. Dex try to keep us in sight last thing we need is to have to backtrack to get you if ya get lost. Sound plan I believe now then let's go rock this labyrinth!" As Reid said this the Phoenix Chaser team moved on to the first room what challenge could lie within it? "Naoto and Reid, you guys know Earth Magic right? Try to feel beneath the earth and find which spot have a gap on the bottom, that will most likely be a trigger for traps." Dex said, recalling his teammates' abilities and put them to good use. "If there was something shooting out at us, I'll use my wind magic to feel the wind currents around me and try to deflect the projectiles." Reid grinned "That was the plan." Reid tossed up 3 stones from the ground and tossed them at the pitfalls that were present in the room. "Avoid those areas, as for the arrows me or Naoto can create earth walls to block the arrows they don't have that much piercing power from what it seems." As he said this Naoto created earth shields that would protect them from the arrows that would threaten them. "This Labyrinth is nothing!" Reid was underestimating the maze but he truly did believe that the 5 of them would prove too much for the maze. "To be extra careful," Dex said as he pushed his hand downwards, causing wind to push down the stones to trigger it, revealing the pitfalls. "Now all we have to do with walk around that." As the Phoenix Chasers advance forward, they came upon a strange room that emits a fog and would soon separate the group around the room. Dex looked around and tries to reach out to his friends, "Hey!! You guys there?!" As soon as he yelled, the fog have cleared out and he found himself standing in the Purple Phoenix guild hall, but what he didn't know was that he is trapped in an illusion. Dex looked around to see a bunch of barrels scattered everywhere, he would see Alden standing next to him and spoke out, "SOMEONE DRANK ALL OF THE BOOZE!!" The Alden besides him pointed to a man sitting across the guild hall. The man's attire was all black in color, he had his hair tied back into a ponytail. Dex recognized him, Seiken Uragimi, the man who eradicated Dex's village. "Kehahahaha!! You said you were gonna get stronger, and looking at you now, I think you're a joke!" Seiken said out to Dex as Dex falls down to his knees and seemed paralyzed, his mind filled with many painful memories. Nui as she walked into the room looked upon Dex in a bit of confusion at first. But after reading a bit into the telepathic link she overheard a bit of why he seemed in pain. The room itself seemed to bring back painful memories and amp them up with latent fears in a way a good way of delaying someone with a bad past like Tisha. Luckily for Nui she lacked enough of a concrete fear for anything to form in short the room tried to jolt her fears it did not work very well. At the most she had to concentrate on the images at present and forced them out of her head. "Couldn't have us run into another guild team or something... boring... oh whats up over here." She went over to Naoto who was face to face with a dark mage she didn't recognize. "Who's him?" Nui spoke to Naoto who seemed surprised at the mans sudden appearance. Naoto pointed her hand at the man "Thats Nul-Zar he kidnapped my father and killed my sister Si Roden I felt her pulse and everything it was gone...." Nul-Zar had a sword dripping with blood in his right hand "He also cut off my arms so I don't like him..." Naoto's face looked angry despite its often optimistic and bubbly nature "This room is not only lying to me but its hurting my friends... I don't like this at all...." Nui nodded and pointed to Reid "He seems to not be able to see us, makes sense considering his fear is more of a solo deal. Seems the room will manifest fears that have a definite form or just run a solo show for those who's fears can't affect others." Naoto nodded at Nui's analysis. Reid was in a dark room with no one around him. The room playing an illusion of Reid's fear of being alone. "Hmm, no way this is as it seems... They were right around me... and I just blink my eyes for a second and poof all dark... Agh whatever will they do wit-OF" Reid was brought out of his monologue by a metallic slap to his face. "Right not alone! just can't see anyone... playing off my fear of being alone... naughty room wait... fear OH NO!" As he came to the realization that the room was bringing out fears he looked on as The Imperator Tisha's Lance had begun firing in a hail of bullets she was firing at a Silver haired man with a blood stained scythe. Tisha was furious at the figure She knew only as The Enigma the man who slaughtered her family right in front of her and watched as they bled out only leaving once he was sure they had bled out. This was single handedly the most vocal she has ever been. screaming "YOU SON OF A!!!" The sound of her Lance sounding out the sound of any conversation nearby with the screech of hellfire and bullets from her Imperator Lance. It was not hitting Enigma but she did not seem to care at all. Reid looking at Dex went over to him and patted him on the shoulder trying to indicate to him that he was not alone in his current situation. He kept an eye on the Tisha situation due to how loud the situation over there was but he did not leave Dex's side. "You may be directionally challenged, but your our directionally challenged swordsman don't you forget it." Reid smiled as he said this but as a bullet ricocheted from his shoulder armor he placed his Ragnarok sword as a shield against any ricocheting rounds from Tisha's lance. "You know what? You're right. I may be challenged, but I ain't letting it stop me." Dex got up from the ground and released his S-Class aura, creating a shockwave which clears out the fog, ending the illusions. He pointed his sword in the air and said, "First, we conquer our fears. Then, we conquer this maze." Reid grinned at Dex's words as he observed Naoto and Nui had cleared their fears pretty well considering what little or none present at all challenge they faced. Tisha had stopped firing her lance her eye blaze active but she had come to realize something, that the image in front of her was not the Enigma the face in front of him was too set up from her memories to be real at the moment. "Disappointing... was hoping I could avenge my parents here and now... ah well." Her lance disappeared with her requip as the image she was facing stopped. The team regrouped and went on to the next trap. As the team walked into the next room they were faced with a creature made entirely of air blocking their path. Using the telepathic link they set up Reid coordinated an earth magic attack with Naoto creating a dome that trapped the monster inside of it. Reid then walked up to the dome holding his left arm out creating a tiny opening in the dome he started to use his fire magic to set the insides of the dome on fire to combat the contained air monster. "Well, that was easy. It's like you guys read my mind. Oh wait, you did." Dex said humorously, the air monster was done for, their teamwork was too good thanks to their training. As the team moved onto the next room, they were stripped out their senses, leaving only their senses of Touch and Sound. "Everyone is still with him enough right?" Dex asked through the telepathic link, "Reid, what do we do here?" Reid using his earth magic to sense the earth of the maze couldn't exactly detect the wires as they seemed to be suspended from the walls but had an idea they were there. "I think wires, connected from floor to ceiling, Tisha give us a rope of some sort." As Reid said this Tisha using her chain magic connected the group together using chains. Nui confident in her intuition started to lead the way "This way!" Nui's thief intuition had never really failed her before and she was confident in it as well. With her eyes closed she led the group through the maze without touching a single wire although Naoto did touch one to see what it did the piano key that played was a nice sound but she re framed from touching any more. Nui seemed giddy at the opportunity to really show off her skills. As they exited the maze their sight returned along with their other senses, Naoto picked up Nui. "Great job! our little thief!" Nui was overjoyed at being praised by her fellow teammate. As they entered the enclosed corridor they were surprised to see that they had begun to float upward towards spikes that were on the ceiling. Tisha made sure not to remove the chain from earlier as she shot a hook chain across the room onto the top of the exit door to this particular room it was unclear what she had in mind as she did not much except one thing "Dex use your wind magic to keep us from hitting that ceiling as I pull us across using this chain." Her plan was simple but should be fun assuming no one got skewered on the ceiling. "How about I do this too?" Dex answered and drew his swords as he was floating up, he creates a bunch of weak sword pressure waves at everyone infront of him. The waves was strong enough to push them to the safe area. To make sure he didn't float up, Dex used his Wind Magic to fly downwards while at the same time, gets pulled to the others because the chain had connected him with the group. Everyone soon reached the safe zone. "That was fun! Haha!" The room they entered was one of a far greater size than any one they had seen before. With the entrance sealed off behind them, and no visible exit in sight, they took in their surroundings. Above them was a ceiling that seemed to be cast with some sort of spell to give the illusion of the milky way galaxy gleaming overhead. Among the false stars was large stone like sculptures of the planets. Each one was connected to a metal arm that joined in the center mechanism; one that slowly spun the eight planets around a stone sun. At the bottom of this mechanism was a pedestal that was inscribed with the following riddle. Called a star in both morning and night, I will give you the key without putting up a fight. I may be a bit backwards, but I am still the hottest. Though im really second fiddle, if im being honest. I am lovely, beautiful, and bright. Yet I have no group as satellite. My 'sister' is the one who is truly adored, As she is the one people flock toward. A body like mine should not be so ignored. and so what lies inside me will be your reward. my modest description has given you clues. So to escape this labryinth you must now choose. The four of them grouped together trying to put their head together to try and solve the riddle. They seemed to have trouble with it. "Something something planetary model of something... agh! what is it! I know tech more than I do riddles.... Dex got any ideas on what this riddle's solution is? otherwise we gotta band our heads at these clues again before our noggins explode." Reid suggested this while the others tried to come up with a solution on their own Tisha just sat in front of the pedestal thinking not really speaking at all. Dex intentionally banged his head against Reid's head, he thought he would get information out that way. "WELL, what is the hottest planet?? Anyone knows??" Dex spoke his thoughts out loud, he began reading the riddle again. "Though I'm really second fiddle, what does that means..?" He repeated the line that seems to stand out most to him. "WAIT! Maybe it's referring to the second planet from the Sun.." Tisha spoke up "Second planet from our sun is Venus so." She looked up at the model above and looked for the planet of Venus on the model leaping up to it she placed her hand on the Venus that was on the model and put her hand on it attempting to make it open up to get at whatever is inside of it, as the others cheered her on hoping they are correct. As it opened up the group was teleported back to Domus Flau the group jumped in the air and cheered as they solved the riddle and escaped the labyrinth!